Neko
Neko is a secondary villain and a nemesis to X2. He is the younger brother of Meko. Personality Neko is his Brother’s opposite. Neko is very patient and rather silent. Neko always helps and protects his Brother. Powers and Abilities Like his brother, Neko is super strong and can hold his own against opponents like X2, Zoeker and Pharaoh. Neko also wears a highly durable armor, which makes strong attacks harder to deal damage. He can easily endure many continues attacks and shrug off weaker attacks. He can also take on opponents with lesser or equal strength. Being a robot, Neko can survive without supplies, resources, energy, or other items for an extended amount of time. He doesn't need to eat, drink and sleep although he likes to rest but doesn't need it. Neko can regenerate at a quick rate, allowing him to rapidly recover from any physical injury. He can easily recover himself from any tissue damage and can also regrow his lost limbs. Despite his heavy armor and big size, Neko is very agile. He is able to keep up with many opponents and dodge powerful attacks, if necessary. In addition to that he can fly. Neko possesses small but deadly Toxic Claws. These claws are capable of toxicating any opponent when he uses a Poison move but can also use attacks like Night Slash. Neko is able to hold his opponents in a strong pincer grip with a little change of escaping. Neko can also use different Fist type attacks like Dark Punch and Ball type attacks like Shadow Ball. Like his brother, Neko feet are incredible strong and are capable of deflecting an opponents attack using powerful kicks. He is also able to use his feet to deliver powerful kicks. Neko has a Mega Blaster that hold normal energy but also Dark Energy. He can use this to fire different kinds of Energy blasts. Neko's left shoulder is equipped with a Mega Shield that is capable of protecting him from multiple incoming attacks. Like his brother Neko in the beginning, he was fairly weak until he received the Dark Energy Core. His powers were greatly improved since than. This core doesn't allow him to manipulate Dark Energy and it only allows him to generate it in form of attacks, like Dark Blast. Special Powers Neko's signature moves are: *'Dark Blast': Neko points his blaster to his intended target and it generates dark energy. He then fires the dark energy in the form of a powerful black blast from the blaster to the target. *'Toxic Claw': Neko's claws become engulfed in a dark purple aura and he slashes his opponents with it and heavily poisons them. This effect wears of after some time. *'Mega Shield': Neko's shield becomes engulfed by a dark aura while he turns his shoulder to cover his face. The aura releases a pulse of dark energy that blocks and protects him from incoming attacks. Weakness/Resistance Neko is immune to Psychic Attacks due too being a Dark Type. An attack in Neko's exposed right arm deals heavy damage. Neko like his brother Meko, can be controlled by Dark Energy manipulators, like Dark Hole (PowerForm). Trivia To Be Added Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Super Strength PowerForms Category:Secondary Villains Category:Dark Energy